


Rapidity: disconnected dreams

by prettymanly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Art, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettymanly/pseuds/prettymanly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Perfect Copy remix challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapidity: disconnected dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulThief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulThief/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rapidity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225564) by [BeautifulThief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulThief/pseuds/BeautifulThief). 



(Rapidity)

([Heart and Shield](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1806526/chapters/3875821))


End file.
